dragoon_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Raven Squad
Raven Squad was a long standing squad within the Alpha Clan's ranks. It's most recent squad leader was Sergeant Krius, who was preceded by Anthony McDowell. Over the years the squad took on multiple different rosters and served on many different fronts. Notable Members The squad included many notable members over the years. * Anthony McDowell (Squad Leader) * Leonard Krius (Squad Leader) * Isaiah Gafgen * Danielle Kemmling * Christina Chavez * Lina Hellion * Pheobe Durant * Talia Hellion * Dominick Jet Recent History Operation Achilles Raven Squad, under leadership of Anthony McDowell, fought on the front lines of Operation Achilles. The squad played a key role in many important victories, and they were noted for being particularly vicious on the front lines. Sergeant McDowell received numerous accolades for his leadership, including recognition from the Chieftain himself. As Operation Achilles came to a close, Leonard Krius was assigned to the squad to fill in the empty slot after one of their Colts fell in battle. Post-Operation Achilles/Eastern Reach Following the success of Operation Achilles, Raven Squad remained in the Eastern Reach to help stabilize the region. The resistance they encountered were mainly made up of Zeta sympathizers, as any surviving Zeta Clanners had fled the region. As the Eastern Reach was stabilized, McDowell was eventually promoted to hauptmann. In turn, Krius was promoted to sergeant and began to lead the squad. Two of his squad members were also promoted and given their own squads, leaving Krius with Danielle Kemmling and Christina Chavez. The remaining two slots were filled by Lina Hellion and Pheobe Durant. Shah Province The squad was immediately sent to the Shah Province, as the situation there had turned into full on guerrilla warfare years prior. The squad proved themselves to be quite efficient, tearing through local resistance and helping to strengthen the Alpha Clan's presence in the region. Krius continued to build upon his reputation of being a cold and calculated leader and killer. The squad, like many others in the region, eventually found that their efforts were futile. With every victory came multiple defeats, and it began to wear them down. Within just a few weeks, Krius lost two of his squad members (Kemmling and Chavez). Hellion took it to heart but the loss just hardened Krius and Durant, turning them more cold. Northern Reach/Western Reach With the squad crippled with one of the last remaining members (Lina) being a member of the Hellion family, command chose to rotate them out. They were reassigned to Warlord Cao's 12th battalion and placed in Hauptmann Marble's Idol Company. They were also assigned two Freelancers, Markus Watkins and Decker, to assist them in the region. Although he was short two squad members, Krius insisted they were fine to fight on the front lines. And he was correct. The squad was put on the front line time after time, and received multiple commendations during the time. The squad was crucial in the final victory in Patna. After the victory, Warlord Cao replenished the squad with Talia Hellion, Lina's cousin, and Castor Bryant. Krius strenuously declined Bryant, refusing to have a former Zeta serving under him. Dominick Jet, a Shah veteran, was chosen instead. Darheel Raven Squad and their Freelancers were then reassigned to Darheel, in the northern area of the Western Reach, where they served in Warlord Gray's battalion in Hauptmann Spaniol's company.. There they helped reinforce and stabilize the region. Eventually, they found the conflict within their own ranks: It was revealed that Lina and Markus were involved in an ongoing love affair, and that Lina was recently impregnated. Finding it unacceptable for a Dragoon of Lina's heritage to birth a Human child, Krius and several other Dragoon officers (including Cao, Gray, Spaniol, and Lina's father) conspired to kill Markus and force Lina to abort the child. Krius was tasked with carrying out the execution of Markus, which he gladly accepted. During the attempt, the plan backfired and Lina was killed instead. Decker came to the aid of Markus and helped him escape. As they fled, they were forced to kill Durant. Before they could be caught, they disappeared into the wilderness without a trace. Dissolution Due to the situation surrounding Lina and Durant's deaths, the officers who conspired to kill Watkins quickly moved to clean up the situation. Krius was almost immediately transferred out of the battalion and to the Alpha Clan's station in the city of Goperr, as the hauptmans and warlords involved wanted to distance him from them as quickly as possible. Within just a few days of the incident, Krius was sent on an undisclosed solo mission into the Barren-Lands and has not been seen since. With only two squad members left, Cao (Now the Field Marshal of the Western Reach) decided to dissolve the squad. Talia Hellion was given the option to return to Founder's Mesa and take on an administrative position. Distraught over Lina's death, she refused and requested to be a part of the newly established Recon division. Dominick Jet returned to Founder's Mesa where he was promoted to sergeant and given his own squad. Alongside many other squads and companies, he began training specifically for the eventual Invasion of Roommenor and the war with the Guardians.